


Dress Codes Are for Losers

by johanirae



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Crack, Fanart, Fancomic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-11-02 04:49:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20627204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johanirae/pseuds/johanirae
Summary: The Turks Standard Dress Code memo is for losers, Tseng.





	Dress Codes Are for Losers

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of crack inspired by the Sep 2019 trailers!


End file.
